The Will of a Protector
by J.G.Pliskin586
Summary: In a dimension across from the Bleach Universe lies a different story, a new tale to be told and new experiences to be met, new heroes and villains to be discovered along with some familiar ones.


**AN: This is my first story so go easy on me and leave a review **

_Italics: thoughts_

__Pilot:Death and the Protector

**_The Will of a Protector _**

In a dimension across from the Bleach Universe lies a different story, a new tale to be told and new experiences to be met, new heroes and villains to be discovered along with some familiar ones.

…

The alarm clock rang like an annoying insect needing to be squashed at exactly 6:30, James Carter, age 18, awoke from a restless sleep and smashed the alarm snooze button and sat up in bed and yawned "Another day for knowledge" he said sarcastically. He got up from bed and made his way to kitchen to get a simple breakfast of cereal. After that was done, he went to shower, brush his teeth, and dress for school. He left his apartment at 7:15 and made his out in to the streets of New York City where he used flash step in his body to traverse his way to school and then made his way into the building of AGM High school at 7:20 and went to his first period class. His teacher Ms. A said "Punctual as ever Carter", he replied "As always eh Ms. A"? "True" she countered; from then on he zoomed through the day until sixth period when he went to his Mediation Services counselor Ms. K who was a pretty woman in her early-30s with raven hair, piercing but beautiful hazelnut eyes, glasses that perfectly framed her face, and a body most women younger than her would kill for, all in all she was James dream girl and the only person he trusted that was still alive but the problem was that she was married and seemingly happily so, but there was a secret that no one knew about him, not even her. He was a Substitute Shinigami a 'Death God' if you will, but granted he was a regular teenager once, but by certain circumstances he gained shinigami powers from a female soul reaper and had fallen in love with each other,but she was was no longer alive. Anyhow as he had his daily session with Ms. K, she asked him "How are you James" he replied "I'm fine, just tired" "another restless night"? She asked "yeah, just can't wait to get out of here and graduate" he replied with some slight sadness tinted in his voice barely audible. Now mind you he did not like his school very much as it was one of the worst schools in the district, but he did like ONE thing and it was right in front of him… It was her, she knew very well of his feelings towards her and deep down if the circumstances had been right she might have reciprocated those feelings as he was very handsome, muscular, and had very high intellect, but it was not meant to be, as she had her life already on the rails and she did love her husband, but recently he had been shying away from her, and she suspected of him having an affair with one his secretary's, but anyways she decided not to think of such things right now and concentrated on her student, her very handsome and muscular student… _WAIT! Stop thinking such things; he's twelve years younger than you! _Back in the real world James sat there looking at her for a good five minutes and finally decided to speak up "uhh Ms. K, you ok?" She responded "PERFECT! COULDN'T BE BETTER!" "Uhmm ok…" he replied "So anyhow" she said "how is everything else?" "Alright I guess no complaints for the most- (BEEP BEEP BEEP). His Soul Pager went off; He told Ms. K to hold on one sec, as he turned on the screen he saw there were six hollows in Brooklyn, so he took out Kon and popped him in his mouth, "BEHAVE you little runt" and flashed away "sooo…" Kon said as he raised his head up and looked at Ms. K and ogled her assets (which did not go unnoticed by the victim)"sorry 'bout that business and all…" Kon said nonchalantly "James you shouldn't even have that phone in SCHOOL! She exclaimed to which Kon retaliated "what phone?" and raised his hands in evidence that he had nothing in his hands "see?" The reason why he didn't have the phone is because James took it with him, "humph" she said, "one of these days I'm gonna find out how you do that" she said thinking to herself how James started acting weird AGAIN for god knows how long this time. "Anyhow James I have to get going, there's a big staff meeting in Brooklyn that I have to attend to in an hour so I'll see you around James" as she gathered up her belongings to get going and was out the office with another quick goodbye. "Well since James is gone I might as well sneak into the girl's locker room an ogle some naked chicks" Kon wondered.

_**Meanwhile with James**_

As he flew and sped towards his destination the six hollows spiritual pressure fluctuated dramatically and when the targets came into view he realized why. These weren't hollows at all but shinigami from soul society looking for him! "Crap" he muttered as he unsheathed his Huge Zanpakuto from his back and saw that these were no cannon fodder, as they were full-fledged a Captain and Vice-Captain, the vice-captain flew at him with his sword and James blocked the attack and with their blades crossed said "who are you and what do you want?" "if you want to know so badly my name is Renji Abarai Vice-Captain of squad six and that person over there", he gestured towards the man,:" in the captains cloak is my captain, Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six" "Humph" Byakuya said as his presence was acknowledged, "and we've come here to eliminate an illegal shinigami who took the powers of an official shinigami who later was killed through your actions… YOU!" James eyes widened at this as Renji heightened his spiritual pressure and hardened it into his blade and threw James into the ground "Damn it" he muttered as he picked himself up and out of the crater he created torn and battered and saw Renji barreling towards him and brought his sword up to block but was hard-pressed to do so and was slammed into a building and into a hall that was hosting a meeting, but got back up and saw Ms. K on the floor not too far away bleeding from a head injury "James?" "Is that you?" she said "Oh hell that can only mean one thing…" and saw the chain attached to her chest "Ms. K listen…" as he tried to get up he then felt the true extent of his injuries and saw his leg bent at an odd angle and he was massively bleeding so he opted for crawling towards her and said "listen they are some majorly powerful opponents out there and I'm too injured to fight any longer so there's only one option but first I must ask, do you want to live?" "Of course!" she responded "well then" he said as he lifted his Zanpakuto "you must do what I did a few months ago, and accept this blade and become a shinigami like me, although it might not work but either way we're both dead. "So what do you say?" her eyes hardened, unsure of much of what he just said and what she was about to do. Finally she replied "Fine" "give me the blade James" she said "very well" he replied and pointed the blade at her heart "Are you ready?" he asked "Yes" he then stabbed her in the heart and transferred his powers to hers in a blast of energy and light.

**I know, I know, short but this is just a small preview, I'll get the next chapter up as fast as possible, and as I said before this is my first story and a rough-draft of what I'm aiming for here, and I will accept constructive criticism, so leave a review and this is J_G_Pliskin586 signing out. **


End file.
